


Peace when you're done

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "Storm's coming, and you boys, and your daddy? You are smack in the middle of it..."-- Supernatural; 1x22 Devil's TrapTwo brothers, and their car, at the end of all things.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Artwork [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Peace when you're done

**Peace when you're done**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drawn for Inktober 2020 day 17; "Storm"


End file.
